To Be or Not To Be
by Baroness-32
Summary: In Twilight Seth never got a happy ending so I decided to give him one and finish the story to a good point. What better way to do that then to bring and Selene and Michael along with there kids to Forks where her daughter Sayra (OC) meets Seth and the get some imprint romance going. Warning: Don't read if you don't like character deaths, turmoil, and drama! :P
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I'm back and here's to a new revised version of '_Where there's love, there soon will be blood'._ It's basically going to be the same as the first version aside from a few changes I throw in here and there and it will be longer, since I now have Microsoft Word and can actually type it up and save it on my computer but anyway without further adieu I present chapter one!

(P.S. The main character's name is pronounced "Sigh-Rah" Like Zyrah)

I looked out the window at all the passing scenery feeling another sigh begin to come out of my nose again, inwardly cringing when I saw my father scowling at me from the driver's seat. This is one of the times where I wished that my family was able to communicate our thoughts to each other because I had tried so hard to explain to my parents why I felt so apprehensive but excited about this move in the first place. Sadly though, that won't ever happen.

I looked out the window again feeling the excitement and apprehension bubbling up inside me and fighting against the sigh that threatened to overtake me again. I pushed away from the window sighing again and meeting my father's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Mom?"

She sighed and looked back at me, finding it harder to fully turn around because of the large bump that was the child in her womb. "Yes?"

"Can you please just explain to me one more time why we're moving to such a small town in Washington again? Maybe then I will be more receptive of it?" My mother knew the feelings that I had expressed to her and she understood them but my father thought that I was being irrational and paid no heed to my excited apprehension.

"We're moving first of all because things are becoming too hard for our kind there, we have to find a place that is quieter where we can settle down a little and lie low a while. That's why your father decided to apply for a job at the hospital in America, but out of all the other large hospitals that had offered him jobs, this one in Forks fit us better than the one in the larger cities. There we can just lie low and try our hardest not to bring attention to ourselves and just to blend in... That is why we're moving, was that satisfactory?"

I felt a little more placated by that and simply nodded my head going back to looking at the passing scene, feeling the apprehension attempt to grip me once again. _'No, I can't do that again! I have to just think positive thoughts about this and be supportive! I can't just keep focusing on the negatives.' _ I fought against myself attempting to smile, looking over at the two boulders I had for brothers I found it easy to laugh at their antics.

Sitting next to me where my siblings, the twins Andrei and Viktor, both of them were some of the biggest people that I had seen before being well over 6 feet ranging anywhere from 6'6 to 6'9. They were built like brick walls and I could tell that they had inherited most of my father's lycan genes.

Viktor or Vik as he liked to be called was the oldest and he was the spitting image of my father though he was a little more bulky than my father -who had really begun to fill out after that he was changed, though he was still a little shorter than him-. He had his shaggy blonde hair though it was more brownish than blond looking a little sandy at times. His eyes being a different color blue with each different emotion he would feel, sometimes being a light and clear blue that looked almost gray and then to the point where they were almost black. He was quite the looker.

Andrei was more of a mix between both of my parents looking a little more like my mother than my father. He had short black hair that always pointed up in random directions never staying down onto his head. His eyes were a solid black that would sometimes change into a charcoal type of color when he was happy or excited. His face was chiseled just like the rest of his body was as far as I knew, since I didn't make a habit out of studying my brother's physiques I didn't really know what they looked like aside from the normal things that siblings should know about each other.

They were in the middle of playing a video game on the console they had brought with them and hooked up to the power cord car charger. I'm pretty sure that it was Call of Duty Black Ops but I wasn't paying them that much attention, just laughing as they continued to shove each other in the hopes of throwing each other's skills off.

Looking into the backseat I saw my oldest sisters Amelia and Eve both so invested in what they were doing that they were paying no attention to anything going on around them. I'm pretty sure that Amelia was in the middle of drawing new designs for her clothing line that she was working on creating as well as the designs for the hangout she was designing for us. How she was able to switch between so many different subjects at once whenever the topic came into her mind was beyond me. Eve was probably in the middle of coming up with dances to the music she was listening to, and was probably picturing how it would look and how many people she would need to pull off what she was trying to accomplish.

That set of twins looked a lot alike unlike my brothers and you wouldn't be able to tell them apart by anything other than Amelia's honey eyes and Eve's blue. Aside from that they both had my mother's pin straight black hair, Amelia's stopping just a little past her waist while Eve's fell to her mid back. Eve had more of a round face while Amelia's was more of a pointed and somewhat triangle or pentagon shaped. They were both thin and a bit petite unlike normal vampires but other than that they still had the slender and lithe forms of a normal vampire.

I however looked nothing like the rest of my family though there were some similarities but I looked out of place with everyone else. My natural hair was a wild and puffy mass that flared out into an untamable maroon and mahogany mass stopping just above my waist but when it was straight it went to about my mid thigh. My eyes were a shockingly bright green with honey and hazel hues intertwined throughout my iris. I was a little more on the muscular side than my sisters or my mother, and I was a little taller than my mother and my sisters coming to stand at 5'10. Looking over myself and my family you could hardly tell we were related aside from me getting my mother's facial structure and my father's height.

I gave a sigh once again feeling out of place in my family before I laid my head down on the door watching the trees turn into blurs of green and brown, the sky nothing but a depressing gray background to it all.

**Dream **

I was standing in the middle of a small alcove surrounded by heavily wooded areas of the forest. I could see the ocean from where I was standing and I could see the waves rippling and the foam forming as they got closer to the shore. "Sayra?" A male voice called to me and I immediately turned to see a figure standing directly behind me, a little too close for comfort but I couldn't find it in me to move and my body would not follow directions at the moment.

I could feel myself smile looking up at where his face should be but I couldn't make out anything right there. I could feel him wrap his arms around me and I leaned into the touch feeling like I was melting into him and not wanting to move at all though my logical brain was telling me that I should since I had no idea who this man was.

"I love you..." I could hear him whisper into my ear, and I finally pulled away looking at him and smiling, pulling his face down to mine where our lips were slightly touching.

"I love you too, Seth..." I whispered before closing my eyes and bringing his lips closer to mine and shuddering from the feel of his smooth and warm skin under mine. I pulled him closer wrapped my arms around his neck rubbing the soft patch just behind his ear lobe making him groan softly. Feeling him bite my lip and suck it into his mouth I couldn't fight the moan that came out of my mouth, it felt so good.

He shoved his tongue into my mouth and began drinking up all the noises that he knew just how to coerce from me. I was like putty in his hands and I let him do whatever he wanted with me, I knew he was the only one that could ever make me feel like this, and I was the only one who could ever make him feel as aroused as he was. There was only one thing I wanted right now and it was currently hardening, pressed up against my stomach.

"I want you right now," he whispered into my ear, his breath on my sensitive skin sending shocks of pleasure up and down my body, I knew just what he meant and those were my sentiments exactly.

Just as I was going to give in and let him have me right there on the mossy ground I felt a hand on my shoulder pushing and waking me up.

**End Dream **

"Sayra?" I looked up and saw Andrei looking down at me with a weird expression.

"What?" I asked a little bit snappily because that was a good dream and I was enjoying it immensely until he so rudely interrupted. I could feel myself shivering in pleasure at the thought of the dream just know that I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about that all day... Just the thought of the amazing kisses he had given me had my eyes almost rolling to the back of my head in bliss.

Andrei gave me a knowing look looking over his shoulder at Viktor who was grinning but was also wearing a protective older brother look on his face at the same time. "So..." They started and I looked around the car to see that everyone was now tuned in on our conversation and all eyes were on me.

"What?" I looked around at everyone not knowing why the insisted on staring at me like they were.

"What were you just dreaming about?" Eve asked with a vicious grin, Amelia matching her look perfectly.

"Huh?"

"You were making 'noises' in your sleep," my father let out tightly and I looked at him to see he had a severe look on his face and he was gripping the steering wheel tighter than normal in his hands.

"What do you mean 'noises'?"

"He means that you were moaning and calling out a name in your sleep," My mother said from the front seat looking back at me with a look identical to my father's.

"Yeah... Who's Seth?" Viktor asked not settling on any single emotion yet and just deciding to look at me.

I felt my mouth drop open in horror as I remembered what had happened and what exactly I said in the dream, I could feel the blush overtaking my pale skin as I thought about the moans and the fact that they could probably smell my arousal. I was completely mortified especially about the fact that my father and mother had heard it.

We had a sort of unspoken agreement that I was going to forever be their little girl and that they would always be more protective of me over my older siblings, but they had kind of wore down on that since there was another baby on the way now. Now I knew though that it was still very much in affect.

"Oh look, we're here!" I shouted in excitement as the sign for Forks, Washington came up but it kind of dropped when I saw the population. _'Are you serious?! Who would want to live in a place with this small amount of people?' _

We all were quiet on murmuring softly about the things we saw as we moved through the town quickly, driving right through it and about a couple miles further to get to our house. I know that everyone had only let my dream slide of a moment and that soon I would be getting questioned about it, I don't know who exactly but I know that my parents would interrogate me for sure. That I was not looking forward to.

"Oh...My...God..." Eve muttered taking in the structure in front of us that had almost everyone in shock, aside from Amelia who had designed the whole thing and was looking very proud at the way the contractors had created her vision, obviously making a mental note to use them again. The manor's main house was obscenely large and composed of three floors from what I could see, all painted a slate gray with highlights a of mossy green making it almost blend in with the trees that surrounded it on every side. Branching out from the house though were smaller one room structures that were still big enough to be their own houses all in the same matching colors.

"This is amazing!" My aunt Sonja said from where she stood next to her adoptive sister, my mother. They looked just alike aside from Sonja having long hair that was a little like mine but manageable and more wavy than curly.

"I agree," my uncle Lucian said smiling at Amelia with a proud expression. "You've outdone yourself this time." He looked over at my father and gave him a secretive smile. My uncle was a lot like my father though he had more of a ruggedly handsome look about him, with his unshaven face and shaggy brown hair hanging just past his shoulders, his look made him look more like the feral beast that he was capable of turning into at will.

"Thank you... I try, now there is a method to my madness," she said walking up to the large iron gate in front of the house. "I want everyone to first go through the tour of the big house and then I want you to find your personal spaces that I designed for you. Now come on, the Titanic is sailing!" She began hurriedly walking up to the gate with a giant 'C' on it with all of us trailing behind her.

She slid into the frosted glass doors and opened them wide for everyone else ushering us into the house, "Welcome one and all... To the 'Corvin Complex'." She moved away and ushered us inside smiling brightly when she heard the obvious sounds of approval coming from all of us.

The foyer of the house was covered in a thick golden carpet that shimmered with gold flecks and covered the entire hallway into what I could tell was the living room and the game room over on the other side. There was a large winding staircase made of chocolate colored wood that went along great with the crème and gold paint on the walls. Over top of our heads was a large golden chandelier with crystals hanging from the limbs.

Walking over into the other room I saw that it was a living room but and over on the crème walls there was a section where -if you pushed hard enough- it gave way and there was a movie theatre complete with dark brown chairs and couches and stuff and a wall where there was nothing but movies, in every single language going from every single genre imaginable. We had a lot of free time on our hands, one of the best ways for us to pass the time is was watching movies, when we didn't feel like doing anything.

In the living room there was nothing but a big fire pit off in a corner to the right where there was a bunch of pillows and blankets all piled up artistically. Aside from that there was nothing but couches and bookcases filled with all sorts of books.

In the game room across the hall there was about 3 flat screens taking up an entire wall and hooked up to those were the most recently released game systems and a variety of games to go with it. This room also had the same brown couches, chairs, and pillows, in addition to gold blankets.

I know that my sister put a lot of work into the rest of the house but it all just went by in a blur since I wasn't really paying attention to anything, that is until she finally let us end the tour so that we could go and look at the personal spaces she had designed for us. I wasted no time in just racing away to find my space. "Sayra!" I turned to see Amelia racing towards me, "wait a moment..."

"What is it?" I asked when she finally stopped in front of me and began walking when she did.

"Well since you are the most challenging person in this family I had no idea how to just limit your space to the things that interest you the most." I just looked at her as she continued on her way, knowing that that couldn't possibly the end to what she was trying to tell me. "Anyways... Everyone else has one thing they love more than anything else they are involved in. Daddy's is medicine, Mom loves weapons and fighting, Sonja loves fighting as well, Lucian loves blacksmithing and making weapons, Viktor loves technology, Andrei enjoys art, Eve dances, and I design. You on the other hand do so many things that it's hard to cut it down to just one thing that you do more than all the others."

She stopped talking and I just continues following her. "I still don't understand where you're trying to go with this."

"I talked it over with everyone else and they said they were fine with it..."

"With what?" I asked, starting to get agitated since I wanted to know what was going on and she wouldn't answer my question.

"I decided not to limit your activity space, so that you would still be able to do everything you love: mechanics, tattooing, playing instruments, composing songs, and photography... That's why I made you this." She stopped walking and motioned in front of her to the structure I didn't even see there. "It was originally supposed to be the second guest house, that's why it's so far away from the others. I was going to move you closer but then I realized that you would like it better out here since you are so quiet."

I couldn't even speak as I took in the two story building in front of me, I couldn't believe how perfect it was. It was a muted gold color that would shine when the sun hit it with hints of chocolate thrown in. The right side of the house was a garage that was currently open and from where I was standing I could see the state of the art tools and machinery. On the left side of the house there was another garage, also opened, but this one housed new tattooing equipment and photos of tattoos that I had done back home. One thing that made me pause though was the golden pole hanging in the middle of the floor right by a crème colored couch. I turned and looked at my sister with a raised eyebrow.

"A stripper pole? Really?"

She smirked at me and walked into the garage grabbing what I recognized to be a universal remote and walking back over to me. "What? You never know... You may find a guy that you like here, and when you do I just thought you should be prepared with an easy teasing mechanism." She winked at me and looked down at the remote, "I plan to use the one that I put in my room if I ever find a guy that I like enough."

I decided to ignore that piece of information and just decided to see what she was doing, however I was completely astonished when the walls on the first and second floor disappeared leaving brightly shining windows behind. When I saw that the walls had just been raised then I felt better though, though I was still impressed with what she'd done.

"As you can see, the top floor is dedicated entirely to your photography, complete with your own dark room and an entire arsenal of cameras. The first floor is for your music and stocked with all your favorite instruments as well as sheet music..." She handed me the remote which I now noticed also connected to my room in the house as well and could act as a key to the house. "Well that's about it- Oh, wait, since I know how much you hate to be around people constantly I talked it over with Mom and Dad and they said that you can stay here during the week but on the weekend you are required to sleep in your room in the house. Oh and I made your room in the basement, since I couldn't fit it on either of the other floors. That's it, so I'll leave you to explore your space. Talk to you later." She began to walk away but I stopped her quickly and wrapped my arms around her shoulders in a tight hug, placing my head on her shoulder since I was so much taller than her.

"Thank you, Amelia... I love it." I released her and she beamed at me after recovering from her shock.

"I knew you would, after all you helped give me the ideas for it. I gotta run now though, so I'll see you later. Bye!" She didn't wait to hear my reply and just took off running in the direction of the house leaving me there.

_'Yup... That's Mela for you.' _I shook my head and wandered into the house deciding to pass the time with a little bit of art.

"Come in..." I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes from the spot I had obviously fallen asleep in hours ago. I looked up from the table only to see that my father had walked in. "Oh, hi Daddy..." I greeted happily only to be surprised when he didn't smile back at me. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"We aren't the only vampires here... There's another family living here... They'll be here in about 5 to 10 minutes."

_**Author's Note: **_ So what do you think? Is it better or worse than the one I wrote before? Just let me know and I'll change it. Anyway I'm going to keep both of them up so that you can go back and look at the first one before reading this one, and you can tell me what you think. Even if you completely hate them both and think that I'm stupid and should stop attempting to write this "frivolous drivel" I'm trying to pass off as a story. Remember... I'll never know unless you tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **_Even though I didn't get any type of response on the first chapter I decided to put this one up there just so that I could finish what I started with this story so long ago. But, yeah, it would be nice to get some type of feedback on this. So can I please get at least one review or something before I update this story? Please?

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own either of these amazing works, if I did vampires wouldn't sparkle; Lucian, Sonja, Viktor, Ilona, Marcus and Amelia wouldn't die; Sayra would be a real character, and Bella would have been turned at the end of Twilight (but her special power would be having kids so that Nessie could still be born); and I would be the strongest ever.

Seth's Point View

It was completely quiet as I sat in my secluded section of First Beach in my wolf form, looking over the large waves coming in. This was a spot that I had always held a special sway over me, always serving to calm me and bring me the peace I was always trying so hard to achieve. However, not even the calm beautiful scenery and the sound of the waves crashing against the cliffs was able to ease the tension in my body.

I had no idea why but I was just unable to relax no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't act like my normal carefree self and people were starting to worry about me. Especially my family, but I didn't know what was wrong with me, my mind had been all over the place, throwing red flags up for Edward and the pack. It had gotten even worse since yesterday and I couldn't even really be around anyone without acting completely off and snapping at them.

_'Seth!' _A voice yelled in my head and I immediately sat at attention, when I recognized my alpha Jake.

_'What is it?' _I snapped and inwardly cringed at my tone of voice knowing that Jake didn't like the way I had been speaking for the past couple weeks, but he had always just let it slide.

_'Carlisle and Edward just told me that there is a new family of vamps that just moved here. They requested that we come with them when they go to confront them, just in case things get bad. We are going to meet up here,' _he sent me a mental image of the clearing right behind where Edward and Bella's house is. _'I need you to be here in less than an hour.' _

I didn't wait for him to say anything else before I blocked him out and began running to where we were supposed to meet up, suppressing a growl. _'I can't wait until I can stop acting like this... It's driving me crazy!' _

"What are we just sitting here for? If that's all we came here for then can I just leave?" My voice was unusually harsh and snarky, sounding more like how Leah would talk than myself. I started to stand from my boulder when I saw that everyone was doing nothing but staring at me as if I had just grown another head. _'Shit! It's getting worse! I would never talk to the Cullens like that before this happened. I need to get my shit together!' _

"Seth, honey," Esme spoke softly taking a small step towards me and reaching out her hand though she was a good few feet away from me. "What's wrong? You haven't been acting like yourself lately..."

I could feel the heated words in my mouth before they came out and I fought to make them sound somewhat nicer. "I'm fine... Whatever's happening with me has nothing to do with you, so I think you should just stay out of it..." I sighed before turning to look at Edward, "Now I'm only going to ask this one more time; what are we just sitting here for?"

"We're waiting for them to get prepared for our arrival..." He said with an odd expression on his face, just staring at me.

"What?" I asked harshly, in my mind I was burring my face into my hands trying to reign in my sharp tongue.

"Your thoughts are very chaotic and going a mile a minute, it's all very confusing. Are you alright?" He knew that since he was one of my best friends that I was unable to lie to him but I knew that I wouldn't be capable of saying things the way I wanted to out loud so I just decided to answer him in my thoughts.

_'I have no idea what's going on with me right now, I just can't figure out what's wrong.' _I buried my face in my hands and began vigorously rubbing my face. _'I just feel off right now... I can't really explain it but it feels sort of like I was before I was going to phase, I just feel like snapping at everyone and I can't feel calm no matter how hard I try... Can you tell everyone that I'm sorry that I've been snapping at them recently and that I just won't talk to them anymore until I can control what I say?' _

Edward relayed my message and I didn't look up at all the eyes that I knew were now on me only turning to Edward asking, _'Is it time to leave yet?' _He turned his attention to his ears and gave me a nod.

"It's time." He then began walking further into the woods towards a gap of light coming through the canopy. Waiting for everyone to catch up before we began to pick up the pace.

The run, which normally I normally would be talking through, was dead silent and seemed to take forever but eventually we made it to an iron gate with a giant 'C' in the middle of it. Walking up closer we could finally make out the mansion sitting in the middle of a lot of smaller houses all scattered around. "Whoa..." Jake mumbled looked over the spread before us. It was obvious that they had money and didn't mind flaunting it, from the looks of it they might even have more money than the Cullens.

"Well that doesn't look over the top at all..." Leah muttered glaring at the gate and whatever else she felt like aiming her anger at, at the moment.

Carlisle ignored her just like everyone else and walked over to the intercom and pressed a button. _"What is it?!"_ An angry female voice, that reminded me from Leah, with a heavy accent yelled.

_"Selene!" _A voice in the background said sternly.

_"What Michael?!" _She huffed at him before we heard some shuffling, things moving, and shouting. However another voice soon replaced the woman's -Selene's-.

_"Yes?" _A slightly rough male voice asked with undertones of laughter.

"We're the Cullens and we've come to speak with you."

_"Ah yes... We've been expecting you, come in." _There was a slight creaking sound before the gate opened up and we walked through onto the property.

Stopping right in front of what we assumed to be the main house, where we could still hear things being throw, a woman shouting, gunshots, and a man speaking in dulcet tones. There was a gunshot, a yelp, and a groan before we saw a man kicked out of a window on the third floor and hit the ground in front of us with a thud.

"What the fuck?" Emmett asked looking at the window and seeing a pregnant woman glaring at the man on the ground with a look that would melt him if it was possible. I just stood there speechless along with everyone else as he got up with a groan and pulled a piece of glass out of his face.

"...Ouch..." He growled softly groaning as he ripped the shredded shirt of his back. He made a sound like he was straining as his body tensed up and I felt my mouth drop open as I saw him heal a couple gunshot wounds pushing the bullets out of his body. "That one hurt, love..." He wiped off his pants and she gave a vicious growl before jumping out the window and landing in front of him putting the shotgun in her hand to his eye.

"I'll make sure the next one doesn't hurt as much, _love_." She said in an obviously sarcastic voice but the man just smiled at her.

"That would be great Selene, after all you were just overreacting this whole time." He gave a small sigh we he saw the fury in her eyes increase. She went into a deathly calm lowering her face to where her white eyes were unable to be seen.

"Overreacting?... Overreacting?! You think I'm overreacting, Michael?!" He simply nodded and I felt my jaw close and my eyes widen, _'Does this guy have a death wish?!' _

She sighed and straightened, "I guess you're right. I was overreacting just a little. Are you alright? I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" She looked over his body and her eyes started to fill with tears when she saw the left over blood on his skin.

He grabbed her face and looked her in the eye, "I'm fine Selene... It's okay, I'm not dead this time... You just go in the house and I'll be right in, okay?" She nodded and he gave her a chaste kiss. "Go." She smiled and just walked away back into the house leaving me standing there speechless, just like everyone else.

He turned to us and let the smile fall from his face when he saw she was gone and groaned gripping his left side. "Are you alright?" Carlisle asked taking a step forward, stopping when Michael lifted up his hand.

"Yes I'm fine, this was just a mild case of mood swings, last time she had a severe case she killed me." He gave a short laugh taking a deep breath and cringing when it hurt more than it helped. "It's alright, she just shot me." He took another breath and moved his hand standing up straight.

"Anyway, welcome to our home. I am Dr. Michael Corvin and that lovely young woman is my love, Selene... Please follow me and I can show you to where we will talk." He began walking into the house and we all followed, staying quiet and alert just in case they try something. He lead us into a big room where a couple other people were gathered and told us to have a seat on the couches.

"Hello, I am Lucian," one of the men standing in the room said giving us a small smile showing off his sharp white fangs. His dark brown hair stopping just under his shoulders, blue eyes boring into us. "This woman right here is my wife Sonja," He lifted a hand to his mouth and kissed it. The woman looked a lot like the other woman aside from the size difference and Sonja's longer hair. She also had the same blue eyes as Selene.

"These are my children; Blaez Avellana Corvin and Roman Calhoun Corvin." He motioned to a young blond girl standing next to an older sandy haired male, they both had green eyes.

Selene stood up from her seat and walked away without a word to anyone before returning shortly after with what looked like a wine bottle, sitting on the couch she leaned on Michael before popping the cork and taking a long drink. "So..." she said passing the bottle off to Michael who took a sip. "What is it you all wanted to-"

"FATHER! MOTHER!" An irate scream came from somewhere before a very angry girl and an angry guy came running into the room. Michael sighed before giving us an apologetic smile.

The girl was beautiful in every since of the word with her stormy blue eyes that were currently narrowed with rage. Her long black hair thrown around her face wildly, it made me chuckle when I noticed that there was leaves and dirt all tangled up in it. The guy who had run in with her had blazing charcoal eyes and black hair that reminded me of Jake's, and the same build too. He was just as made if not more so, and it automatically triggered my curiosity.

"Yes Andrei and Eve? What can I do for you?" He grabbed the bottle out of Selene's hands and took a long gulp before handing it back.

They said nothing but pulled up their shirt sleeves and let their forearms move close together, showing us the picture that had just been tattooed to their skin. I could feel my jaw drop before I heard Jake, Emmett, Jasper and myself burst out with laughter along with the guy Lucian and Roman who had just seen the tattoos.

Michael turned to look at Selene who was fuming with anger before reaching into a drawer next to him grabbing a cigarette and lighting it, "Go get her."

"I'll do it..." Sonja sighed and got up from Lucian's lap only to return about a minute later dragging a girl behind her.

If I thought that other girl was beautiful then I was sorely mistaken because this woman was the most beautiful thing I had even laid my eyes on. Her skin was the most decadent golden bronze skin, with tattoos scattered all over the supple skin. However, instead of turning me off like it would on any other woman I felt more aroused by the sight of the ink on her skin. Her face was a sort of circle shape with deep dimples that were showing even when she wasn't smiling, her lips were the perfect pouty shape and wear a dark red color matching her long dark red hair that looked almost brown. Her eyes were a bright green with honey sclera and made an almond sort of shape.

Looking down her body I could see that she was the perfect hourglass shape, though she was more muscular than a normal girl her age would be. I could even see her sculpted abs since she had her shirt tied up until it reached just under her breasts, her pants hanging dangerously low on her hips with the jumpsuit's sleeves tied around her waist. Her hands and forearms covered in black oil that smelled a lot like motor oil.

"Sayra..." Michael said taking a long drag of the cigarette holding the smoke in before slowly releasing it.

"Hello Daddy, you called for me?" Her soft voice asked in a falsely innocent tone matching the sweet smile she was trying to pull off.

"Yeah, that's not going to work so you can drop the act." Her smile immediately fell and she put on a neutral face that made her look slightly like she was angry.

"What is it?"

"Turn around, take a look, and tell me why..." She did as she was asked and faced her father with a smirk on her face.

"Well... After you left earlier they came in my workshop as I was working on a new design, it's going to go here by the way," she turned to right side and patted her ribs noticing her father's nod and continuing with what she was saying. "Anyway, I told them to get out and stop bothering me before I do something that will make them regret what they were doing. They didn't listen, so a little while later after they assumed I had forgotten about my threat I knocked them both out and drew on them."

"That doesn't explain why you decided to tattoo _that _on there!" Her mother pointed to the design on their arms.

"What?" She asked looking back at the drawing before turning back with a laugh. "Oh... The penis, that's not a tattoo, I just drew with a ballpoint pen. It'll come off." As soon as she informed them that, Andrei and Eve immediately ran out of the room and into what I assumed was the kitchen or the bathroom to clean it off. "I'm not dumb enough to do that... I knew they wouldn't be happy if it was permanent, besides they would have help from you two when they tried to get back at me." She laughed again and I almost sighed at how beautiful it sounded.

"So... Can I go back to what I was building?" She motioned out the door and her father nodded.

"Yeah, you're off the hook."

Her mother began grumbling to herself but since we all possessed supernatural hearing we hear what she was trying to say... "How does she even know what a penis looks like, she's still a virgin."

She smiled and said, "Mother... I've had boyfriends before and I've done things with them before. I've seen enough to know exactly what one looks and feels like," winked and made her way out of the room however, our eyes just so happened to meet and we both stilled completely, oblivious to anything that could be going on around us.

It was in that moment that I felt the weight on my shoulders being lifted along with the one on my heart, my mind completely cleared up aside from one thought... Her. I had finally achieved the peace that I had been trying to find for the last few weeks... Then in that one moment it was like there was steel cables attaching me to her and there was only me and her in the entire world... Nothing else mattered but her, not me, not my other family, nothing just her and making her happy... It was in that moment I realized... I had just imprinted...

_'Holy shit!' _

I have no idea of what happened that entire time we were talking but all I knew was that I had just imprinted and I had a powerful urge to just leave and go find her right now, but I couldn't not yet at least.

"Seth?" My shoulder was shaken and I looked over to see Leah looking at me like I had another head.

"Yeah?"

"This guy has been trying to ask you a question for like the past five minutes, pay attention." She chided softly thought I could see that she and everyone else aside from Edward was very curious to know what was going through my head right now.

"Oh... I'm sorry, what was it that you wanted to ask?" I smiled finally feeling my previous mood had left and I was back to my normal self, shocking everyone once again when they saw that I had gone back to normal.

Lucian who had been the one to try and ask me a question looked a little confused at everyone's looks before turning back to me. "Well, I couldn't help but notice the way you were looking at my niece Sayra," at the sound of her voice I looked back to where she had just been standing only to see that she was gone. "I wanted to know why you were looking at her that way."

I could feel myself stiffen before I looked to Edward silently pleading with him to help me since I knew that he had just felt everything I had. He gave me a small nod before turning to look at Lucian, "We would love to share that with you but he is unable to at the moment. He's reluctant to say something like that with his sister here right now. He thinks it would be better discussed with only a few choice people around."

That right there had turned on the warning signs for Leah and she looked at me with shock and disgust. "Oh so now you're going to be all buddy-buddy with these leaches too?" She stood from the couch and stormed out of the house where I heard the sound of some clothes rip before she howled and was gone. I sighed and looked at Edward too see if she had made it out of hearing range yet, when he gave me the nod I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Alright, now we can talk about it, I just couldn't do it with her here, she's my sister and she hates your kind. If she knew what had just happened she would have tried to harm Sayra or myself and I didn't want that to happen." I sighed and rubbed my temple getting ready to just spit it out when Selene asked a soft question.

"You just said 'she hates our kind'," Selene's upper lip lifted with disgust as she stated what I had just said, at my nod she continued. "What kind is she talking about?"

We all shared a look and Edward stated the obvious, "We are talking about vampires."

The Corvins all shared a look before turning to us with smirks, "There is only a couple of us in this house that is just a normal vampire, and that is my father Viktor and his wife Ilona. The rest of us," she motioned around the house. "Are something more than that."

"Well..." Jasper asked speaking for the first time aside from his laughing fit earlier, "What are you then?"

Selene sat up off her husband and attempted to grab the wine bottle before she got up, but she was stopped before she could by Michael and Lucian who both helped her up and got the bottle for her. "Thank you," she sighed as she stood on her feet, "Now that I'm up I can better show you the types of immortals we have come into contact with." She motioned to Michael, Viktor, and Sonja to stand next to her. "Okay, now I am a hybrid; meaning that I possess more strength than a regular vampire, faster speed, better agility, and basically better everything. I was made a hybrid from the blood of Alexander Corvinus the father of both the carrier of the vampire gene and the lycan gene. This blood also enables me to go out in sunlight where other vampires would burn if they even tried.

"Unlike you we require sleep, though only if we are weak and injured or our energy has been depleted. Before I became a hybrid I possessed brown eyes that would turn blue whenever I was in my vampire state, now my eyes are blue all the time and my transformed state gives me white eyes." She demonstrated before taking a seat on one of the couches taking a drink from the bottle before handing it to Roman, "Go bring me a couple packages and another bottle, you and your sister can finish that."

He walked out the room only to return moments late with a package that looked a lot like the blood that they have in hospitals and another wine bottle. She smiled and took the package before tossing it to Carlisle who was just about to say something to her about the blood she was holding. "Go ahead and take a sip," she smiled showing that there was a slightly red tint to her teeth that only came around when the Cullens had been drinking blood, massive amounts of it. "I promise you'll be surprised with what you find out."

Instead of giving in to the temptation of the blood that was in the container her handed it off to Ness who was still to drink some human blood and maintain control over her thirst. She first sniffed the package noticing that it had no smell before dipping her finger into the opening and tasting the liquid. "It tastes like blood but it has no smell..."

"That's because it is cloned blood but anyway we digress... We can resume talking about our species later, I believe there was a question on the table that has since gone unanswered?" Michael stated, looking at me with the same calculating and protective expression that Edward gives when he hears "unpleasant" thoughts about Nessie.

"Oh right... Well," I took a deep breath before releasing it and looking down at the floor. "You know how most animals in the animal kingdoms have mates? And in most cases they mare for life?"At their nods I took another deep breath and released it more slowly this time trying to keep from panicking at the looks they were giving me.

"What does this have to do with Sayra?"

"Well, I am a part of the animal kingdom on account of my wolf's blood running through me. As a result of this a werewolf's body does something when it sees the one it's supposed to be with, the one that has a specific genetic code that fits perfectly with mine. This is called imprinting. It is something that isn't very common but has been reported happening a lot lately, this is where the wolf recognizes that female and calls out to her making a very strong bond that is impossible to be severed. In this bond the imprinter wants nothing more than to be whatever the imprintee needs in their lives; whether that be a friend, a best friend, lover, husband, or other things along that line. They want nothing more than the happiness of their imprint..."

"Okay?" Selene stated dryly obviously not seeing where this was going, and neither did the other people sitting around her.

"Well," I rubbed the back of my neck and gave an awkward laugh, "you see... When Sayra walked in, I felt immediately drawn to her presence and couldn't take my eyes off her. I didn't know why, I just thought it was because she was so beautiful, but when her eyes met mine I knew it wasn't the case..." I could feel myself thinking back to the way she looked standing there in all her glory, and how amazing her eyes were when they met mine. The lit a fire deep inside and I knew that I would do anything for her.

"Oh my God..." The blond girl Blaez said from where she stood in the doorway, turning to her aunt and uncle she said. "He imprinted on her, he's in love with Sayra."

Then there was silence for a while as they stewed over the information and everyone else that came with me just looked at me with relieved expressions. "So that's why you've been acting so out of character lately," Nessie rubbed my shoulder with a smile. "Your subconscious knew you were around your mate but you weren't close to her and that's why your mood was all weird."

I gave her a small smile at how spot on her observation was but before I could say anything the Corvins had gathered all their thoughts on the matter and come to a decision.

"You have to tell her now or she will hate you when she finds out that you kept this from her. She honestly has dated hundreds of guys in her lifetime but none of them have reached the standards that she has. She will automatically accept you when she hears this, so you might as well tell her now...Sayra?" Sonja said softly, not giving us a chance to say anything back to what she had just told us, before there was a light padding of feet and she descended the stairs and into the room.

"Yes?" She looked at the briefly before her eyes wandered to mine.

"Seth here has something he wants to tell you, in private." Michael stood to his feet and began walking out the door addressing the Cullens. "I think we should go on a tour of the grounds and finish our little talk, follow me please." Then we were left in the room alone.

_'Just perfect!'_

She shrugged before moving to sit next to me on the couch, she was just short of touching me. However when she turned to face me her breasts did graze my arm and I sharply inhaled at that, receiving a weird look from her. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" She leaned closer to me before pulling back but still rubbing her breasts on my arm, unbeknownst to her.

_'Oh God... I'm screwed!' _

_**Author's Note: **_So what did you think? Please give me some type of feedback because I really want to know if I should continue with this one or just add on to the one that I've already written, that way I can save us all time if you just tell me.

Anyway, you know what to do if you enjoyed the chapter or hated it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **_Well I finally got what I wanted so now I am super happy and I credit that to "He4artBreaker101" for favoriting my story. So I decided to push out this chapter. So I dedicate this chapter to you. :D

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own either one of these amazing works of art but I do own this story and all the new characters that I have introduced in it.

Sayra's Point Of View

I couldn't help but smile at the nervous look on his face, I just couldn't help but find his fear adorable. _'I should probably tell him that I was eavesdropping on that whole conversation, though my father told me to stay in my workshop... However, if I did that I wouldn't get to see his cute expression anymore, thought I should probably stop him because then I can see what other cute faces he's capable of making.' _I nodded to myself and came out of my thoughts to see that Seth wasn't even breathing any longer with how nervous I was making him. _'Okay this has got to stop.'_ I placed my hand on his shoulder making him give a sharp inhale and feeling tingles shooting up and down my arm.

"Seth?" His eyes shot up to mine and I laughed at how wide his eyes were, "Just breath." He took a deep breath and released it before taking a few more, "Better?" He nodded and I smiled before standing to my feet and pulling him with me.

"Uh, what are you- where are we going?" I had to fight the urge to moan at the way his voice vibrated into my hands through our touch, it felt so good.

"Well, I have some work to finish and I want you to come with me so I can hear all about imprinting while I finish." He looked shocked when I grabbed his hand and I couldn't help but giggle, "Oh yeah, I was there the whole time. I heard everything, I just want to hear everything from you, so come on." I didn't waste any time before dragging him out the front door and through the path that lead to my workshop.

"Whoa, what's this?" He immediately was shocked at the size of it and immediately wished that my family didn't like to flaunt their money with everything they did.

I released his hand automatically missing the heat of it, and rubbed the back of my neck. "This is my workshop," I grabbed my universal remote from where I had set it and opened up the garages and allowed the second floor rooms to be seen. "My sister Amelia designed it for me." I was going to say more but looked back to see his jaw completely dropped. "What? What's wrong?" He didn't say anything and I was starting to get worried until he lifted up his hand and pointed into my garage where I saw the cars that I was currently working on.

"Are those yours?" He asked in a weak voice and I couldn't help the pride I felt at his reverence for my cars.

"Yup, they were a gift. My family got them for me."

Sitting in the garage was a half finished 1969 427 COPO Chevy Chevelle, that I just had to paint and fix some of the interior stuff. I had been working on it back in Canada and just started the finishing touches on today. It was a beauty. Along with the 1969 Z28 Chevy Camaro parked right next to it was enough to make a lot of boys happy in every sense of the word. Though that didn't really compare to my two pride and joys sitting outside of the garage and off the side. One of them being a cherry red 1970 454 Chevy Chevelle SS with silver and black racing stripes, and my baby...A 1970 Dodge Charger R/T done over in a beautiful golden mango candy that reflected in numerous colors.

"Wow..."

"I know... I get that a lot apparently girls aren't expected to know a lot about cars," I shrugged and walked in turning my music back on, switching the track to "Hot Blooded" by Foreigner. "... Do you like cars?" I looked over to where Seth had wandered just looking at my cars but not touching them.

He nodded daring to take another step closer,"Yeah, at first I wasn't really all that into them but then I saw Jake working on his motorcycle and I got interested... I've been in love with everything related to automobiles since then. I even work at Jake's shop," He was now just inches from actually touching my stuff and I couldn't help but laugh at how close he had gotten.

"Would you like to help?"

"Of course! What do you want me to do?" He responded so enthusiastically that I basically did a double take before I just decided to let it go.

"Okay... Well I want you, first to take off your shirt so that it doesn't get messed up because I like that one and I don't think that you should let it get dirty. Then I need you to check the engine on the Chevelle and I'll do the Camaro, and while we do that you can finish telling me about this imprinting business."

He nodded and slipped his shirt over his head and I could finally see the toned copper muscles and then I noticed that he had a tattoo on his right shoulder. _'Hmmm, this ought to be fun.' _

"Wait..." I held up a hand to stop Seth in the middle of his explanation and tossed down the paints that I was busy mixing for the Camaro. "So you mean to tell me that the reason, I haven't been able to stay with any of my boyfriends for an extended period of time is because I was meant to be with you this whole time. Ever since I was born?" He nodded and I went back to what I was doing with a shrug. "Eh, I guess it makes sense."

"Wait, you're okay with this? You don't care that you basically 'haven't had a choice with who you were going to be with'?" He dropped the rag he was holding and came to stand next to me. Obviously shocked by how well I was taking the information he was giving me.

"Well of course I am... I mean it's not like I haven't had an extended amount of time to sow my wild oats and basically just party. I've been ready to just stick with one person for the past hundred years, you just made the decision much easier. As far as fighting you on this goes I don't see the point in it. You said that I was going to find a way to be with you regardless and that the harder I attempted to fight the bond the shorter it would take for me to give in. So basically I know that I'm going to be yours for the rest of my life and you will be mine simple as that." I stole a glance at him from the corner of my eye and saw that his eye brows were furrowed meaning he was wondering something. "What?"

"You said that you had been wanting to settle down for the past hundred years, right?" At my nod he continued on with the question that I knew was bound to come. "How old are you?"

I sighed and dropped my paint, "Well that is a little difficult to answer so I need to think about this for a moment, I stopped keeping track." I sat down on the hood of the car that was currently covered with the brand new paint job I had just finished up, a sort of candy mango color that really made the chocolate and gold seats stand out.

"Well... My grandfather Viktor was born in the 5th century and met my grandmother Ilona in 1157, my Uncle Lucian was born in 1207, three years before Aunt Sonja. My mother was later born in 1382 but wasn't turned until 1401 thus making her the daughter of Viktor, and the sister of Sonja. My father Michael was born in 1845 but wasn't turned until 1865, my sisters Amelia and Eve were born in 1867 and my brothers in 1868. I wasn't born until 1870, and the year is 2013..." I thought about it for a moment before finally coming to a conclusion. "I will be turning 143 years old on October 31st... How old are you?"

He was shocked speechless for a while before finally thinking about it and obviously noticing how old and mature I seem to act, which by the way balances out his childish nature perfectly. "Well that makes since... Oh, I was born in 1990 so I will be 23 on December 25th." I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips when he said that his birthday was on Christmas, it seemed fitting for someone as happy as he is.

"Well I'll be looking forward to that day... Until now I have a question that I would like to ask so that I can clear up some things."

"Go ahead and shoot..." He came and stood in front of where I was sitting on the counter obviously not noticing how intimate this position was, not that I minded in the slightest.

"Well, how do you want to go about this?" He looked confused so I decided to elaborate, "I mean how do you want this relationship to go? Would you prefer us just jumping in to it since we're going to be together anyway, or would you rather we take it slowly taking time to get to know each other before that?"

He sighed and unknowingly placed his hands on my thighs, not even noticing what he was doing because he was so deep in thought. "I honestly don't care, this whole thing is up to you. So how do you want to handle it?" He began rubbing his hands up and down my thighs leaving trails of scorching heat on the way and I knew immediately how I wanted this to go.

"How about I just show you instead?" He jumped a little because he didn't see how close I had gotten to him but all that was forgotten as I placed my lips onto his letting out a soft moan at how good it felt. His lips were heavenly...

I didn't mean for the kiss to last long but once I attempted to pull away Seth grabbed on to my waist and my hair tightly holding me to him. I gasped at the feel of my chest touching his bare upper body and he wasted no time in plunging his tongue into my mouth, making me release a guttural moan that he swallowed up right away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, wrapping my legs around his waist making my hot core collide with his tightened abdominals. Rubbing my hands through his hair he released groan of pleasure, and began to squeeze my hips and caress my bare skin making electric jolts shoot down to my core.

We were going to keep going further into this make out session but as soon as we were going to start removing clothes there was the sound of a throat clearing; that I heard but refused to acknowledge since I was very happy with what I was currently doing. We continued on our merry way until there was another closer throat clearing and a voice chimed in this time. "As much as I would just completely _love _to see my best friend happy believe that I must stop this because it is time for us to take our leave."

Seth pulled back and laid his forehead on mine still trying to catch his breath. "Does that answer your question?" He nodded and I gave him a short peck. "Good because I'm going to start going to the human school in two days and I wanted to make sure that where we stand is clear. I have a bad feeling that my family and I will be getting some admirers," I sighed and released him from my grip.

"Well we wouldn't want that to happen," He smirked and pushed my hair back. "I have a feeling that you won't be getting as many admirers as you think."

"Oh, really? Why is that?"

"Because your big bad wolf is going to be going with you." He smirked and began walking out the door but Edward stayed behind.

"May I help you?"

"Oh, right..." He walked up to me and handed me a phone, I just looked at him waiting to see what he wanted me to do with it. "This is Seth's new phone I got for him this morning and I want you to put your number in it because I know he forgot to ask you for it and he'll regret it once he finds out that he has a phone now."I nodded and took the phone typing in my number and saving it.

"There, I set my speed dial as number 2, tell Seth I'll see him later." I returned the phone and he gave me a crooked grin.

"I will be sure to pass on the message... Well I guess I will see you at school." In a flash he was out the door leaving me alone with nothing but thoughts of that heated kiss.

_'I know I won't be able to get any work done after that, might as well go to sleep since it's kinda late.' _I shut off the lights of my garage shutting the doors and locking it up with my universal remote, and made my way back to the basement door that Amelia told me lead to my room past a flight of stairs and another door that I unlocked using the remote.

Pushing open the door I couldn't help but fall in love at the beauty that was my room. The walls were a mix of yellow, gold, and red orange; and made the walls look sort of like a mango. There was a wall that had a lot of my pictures just scattered around in no particular pattern, and the other walls were completely blank aside from where Amelia, had written my name in black and white graffiti script.

On that same wall my king size platform bed -that I basically had to jump into- was pushed against it, covered in a white and orange comforter set with my orangish brown wolf plush sitting on my pillows. Across from that was my computer/ TV that Viktor had made specifically for me years ago, with all my accessories already attached.

I didn't waste much time looking around at all the other things in the room and immediately went into the bathroom where I did my nightly routine and changed into a large t-shirt and a pair of spandex shorts; diving right into the bed and cuddling up with my Wolfey.

I was about 2 seconds from falling asleep when my phone decided to ring, I wasn't going to answer it but I got the feeling that I would be sorry if I didn't. Picking it up from my bedside table and checking the screen I saw that it was an unknown number, _'Who in the world decides to text someone at 2:45 am?' _Unlocking the screen and going to my messages I felt my heart melt at what I saw there.

**Sayra Hey this is Seth I just wanted to make sure that you knew I was coming over to see you tomorrow, and I will not be returning you until late tomorrow night. I hope you have a wonderful sleep and I'm sorry if I woke you. I just wanted to tell you goodnight and have sweet dreams. (Think of me :D) -Seth**

I felt my heart completely melt at how sweet an cheesy that was and couldn't wait until tomorrow. I just knew we were going to have the most fun ever.

"Ugh..." I groaned burying my face into the perfectly warm pillows and sighing. "Sayra, get up right now!" My father's voice came from the screen mounted on the wall but I did nothing but pulled the cover over my head, trying to go back into my dream about my day I spent with Seth yesterday.

"Grrr!..."

"Don't make me come down there..." He was serious now, but I didn't really care I just wanted to get a couple more minutes of sleep. "...See that's why you shouldn't have stayed out until 3 and then you shouldn't have stayed on the phone until 4..." He must have cut the feed because I didn't hear anymore of his voice. _'Finally!' _I sighed and burrowed deeper into the mattress.

"Go get her!" My Dad's voice came from the doorway and I was just about to look up before my body was pushed down into the bed and I got the wind knocked out of me.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at my Dad when I sat up only to feel paws running up and down my body and immediately knew the culprit, my pets that I just gotten from my parents as a gift. "Really Dad? Throwing the wolves on me?"

My father had just told my pet wolf cubs that I had rescued (after parents were killed) last month just before we had left, I had thought that we were going to leave them in the animal rescue shelter. However, my parents had surprised me by bringing Capone, Smokey, Baby, and Essence, I was so happy then but now that they were piled on top of me I was silently regretting it.

He just nodded and walked up to my bed pushing me out and making me flop on the floor, "Let's go! It's your first day of school!"

"I've been to school more times than I can count... What's the big deal if I just miss one school year?" I ripped my comforter off the bed and snuggled up with it on the ground, suddenly very thankful that my room was so warm or else the hardwood would be very cold right now.

"How about I put it this way," he started back up the stairs, "The faster you get dressed and get to school, the more you get to see of Seth. He did say that he was coming to school with you right?"

I have no idea if anything else was said after that because I had just taken off into the bathroom throwing my clothes off as I went and stepping into my shower as I turned on the hot water.

I know that I had just seen Seth all day yesterday but with this imprint thing it was like, the more time I spent with him the more I needed to be around him. My body had been craving his warm feeling ever since he had dropped me off after our amazing day yesterday. It was truly amazing.

He came and picked me up early in the morning and we went down to the beach on his reservation, watching the sunrise. Then we went to his mother's house where I met his step-father, Charlie, who just so happens to be Bella's father too. While we were there we played some poker and other games, then they ate and we left. After that we went to his ex- alpha's house and we spoke with him for a little while, mostly to make sure that his pack didn't attack my family. After that it was kinda late so we went over to pick up Jake and Ness before we all went down to Seattle to catch a movie and talk, ending the night back at the beach watching the sunset with a small campfire.

I sighed at the memories before noticing that it was time to get out of the shower and finishing all my other daily business and walking back into my room wrapped in a towel only to see my animals playing tug of war with one of their pillows. "Didn't I already tell you guys that I don't want to be picking up feathers all night? I meant it, put the pillow down."

_'What am I going to wear? Should I dress up or keep it casual?' _I shrugged and just decided to peruse through my closet until something good hit me.

"Good morning Sayra!" Roman basically yelled in my ear and I tried to slap him out of reflex. "Looks like someone's a little cranky this morning."

"Well, she wouldn't be in such a bad mood if she had went to bed last night instead of coming home at 3 in the morning." Lucian smirked as he walked into the kitchen with Sonja following behind laughing behind her palm.

"Well you remember back when we were like that? We used to stay out all night, doing..." She cleared her throat and continued giggling under her breath. "What did you do last night?"

"If you must know I was-" "Ewwww! I don't want to hear it! TMI!" Viktor yelled coming into the room with his hands over his ears trying to keep from hearing what I was about to say. "It's bad enough that they were together _all _night but I don't want to hear about what they were doing!" He added a dramatic shudder for emphasis.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, "It's not even that bad... All we did was-"

"Lalalalalalalala!a!" Andrei came into the kitchen shouting with his hands over his ears, "I'm not listening! I can't hear you!"

"Ugh! I'm leaving!" I reached into the refrigerator grabbing out a water bottle that was full of blood, before downing it all in a couple gulps and throwing another into my bag.

"Wait for me I'm coming with you!" Amelia and Eve both ran down the stairs at the same time coming to a stop right in front of me, both of them wearing the exact same outfit.

"Really? Do you have to dress alike?" I looked down at the matching pink yoga pants with black letters going down the left leg, and the off the shoulder black and silver PINK crop top hoodie. the only thing that was different was the white PF flyers on Eve's feet and the pink and white Vans on Amelia's.

"What? We aren't wearing the exact same thing this time." Eve shrugged and walked out the house, leaving Amelia to grab both the water bottles for them. "We have on different shoes."

"Ugh..." I walked out of the house not saying goodbye to anyone before taking off to my sanctuary to get my Dodge. "Come on, I don't want to be late." I hopped into the car letting the twins in and pulling off to my jail for the day.

_'Going to high school for the hundredth time... Yippee...' _


End file.
